The Return of Katie Brown
by theicemenace
Summary: What can happen when your ex comes back to town.
1. Arrival

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part I - Arrival**

She paced her assigned quarters on the _Daedalus_, nervous at seeing him again for the first time in more than a year. She hoped he'd been pining for her and would be happy to see her. If the spark was still there then maybe she'd ask to be assigned to Atlantis again and they could get back together. There was some regret about the way she'd left but not as much as there might have been. After all, the break-up was _his_ fault.

The PA came to life signaling that they'd arrived at Atlantis and it was time for everyone to disembark. A few minutes later she arrived at the transport area and took her place in line. She felt someone step up behind her and turned to see a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a braid. She still didn't look like someone who would inspire such devotion as what she had in _him_. _And I bet she doesn't even recognize me._

A few minutes later, the two women had transported to Atlantis' Gate Room where they were met and escorted in opposite directions without ever having exchanged a single word.

*****

Rodney looked up from his laptop when a familiar voice called his name. He grinned when he saw Sam Carter.

"Sam! You didn't mention you were coming to Atlantis in your last email." He pulled her into a quick tight hug releasing her almost immediately as promised. "It's good to see you again."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too, Rodney. My trip here was last minute. _And_ I wanted to surprise you and Jennifer."

"That you did! How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple of weeks then back to the SGC. Are you ready to get out of here? Let's go get a coffee. On me."

He saved his work and logged off. "Best offer I've had all day."

"The only offer you've had all day?"

"That too."

*****

Rodney and Sam sat alone talking and laughing in a way they never would have previously. The last time they had met they'd come to an understanding that allowed them to finally become friends.

"Sam!" Jennifer appeared at Rodney's elbow with a cup of herbal tea. She pulled Sam into a quick hug then moved to sit next to Rodney. He stood, gave her a quick kiss and pulled the chair out next to him. Over her head Sam raised an eyebrow and gave him a smile of approval.

"Jennifer, are you keeping this guy out of trouble?"

"Doing my best but you know how men are. They're like two-year-olds. You turn your head for _one minute_ and they're into all kinds of trouble." She winked at Sam.

"Oh? What happened _this time_?"

"Hmm. Let's see…where do I start? Oh! Did you know that Rodney and Colonel Sheppard were engaged for a short time?" Sam's eyebrows climbed so high on her forehead Rodney was surprised it wasn't painful. (Shameless plug by author: Read "_I Now Pronounce You…Uh…_")

He cleared his throat. "I-i-it's a long and, uh, boring story. You wouldn't be interested."

"Of course I would. And I'm sure Jennifer would be more than happy to fill me in."

"Humph! Well, if the two of you are going to talk about me behind my back could you at least wait until I'm gone?" While the women shared a laugh at his expense he rolled his eyes and went to refill his and Sam's coffee cups.

As he approached the table again he could see Sam laughing and wiping her cheeks. Someone called his name and he turned around. The last person he _ever_ expected to see again was there in front of him. The cups he was carrying crashed to the floor shattering and spraying coffee all over.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

Her skin was as fair as he remembered though her hair was shorter and streaked with blonde highlights. She was always a bit on the thin side but seemed to have lost enough weight to now be called skinny. "Katie?"

*****

His chest began to hurt and he realized that he was holding his breath. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"A temporary research assignment. You're looking well. How have you been?"

"Oh, y-y-you know me. Can't complain." He felt one of his nervous stuttering fits coming on and resolutely pushed it down.

"But you still do." It wasn't a question.

Rodney opened his mouth to refute that assessment but Jennifer interrupted. "I don't know about that. He's not as bad as he used to be though he _is_ still a bit of a wimp about pain." She'd come to stand beside him, an arm resting intimately on his shoulder. She flashed him a dazzling smile, "Right, sweetie?"

"Uh, right. You remember Dr. Keller."

"Yes. How are you?" Katie's tone was frosty.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"The same."

A throat was cleared and belatedly Rodney remembered Sam. "And Colonel Carter."

"How are you, Colonel?"

"I am _stellar_, Dr. Brown, thanks to Rodney here. He recently saved my life."

Rodney showed off his new humble side. "I wasn't the only one involved and you would have done the same. I'm just glad I was able to help."

"Please join us, Dr. Brown." Sam indicated the chair next to her. "Would you like something to drink? Rodney dear, go get her something to drink."

**TBC**


	2. Rescue

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part II - Rescue**

John Sheppard and Ronon Dex were passing the mess hall on their way to the workout area when John did a double take upon spotting a potentially volatile situation. He pointed to where Rodney sat with Katie, Sam and Jennifer. "What the hell is going on?"

"What's the problem?"

"McKay's ex, Katie Brown, Colonel Carter _and_ Keller. Rodney looks like he's gonna hurl. A rescue may be in order." He pulled Ronon around the corner where they couldn't be seen and touched his earpiece. "Sheppard to McKay. Report to the Gate Room immediately!"

*****

McKay excused himself and left the women alone. As he exited the Mess Hall he heard a hissing sound. He turned to see Sheppard beckoning him over.

"What--"

"You looked like you needed rescuing."

"Rescuing?"

"From any man's worst nightmare. You know the ex, the mistress and the misses all together in the same place at the same time." Sheppard looked very pleased with himself.

"That wasn't funny the _first_ time you said it and it's even _less_ funny now." Instead of being grateful, Rodney was quite annoyed. "And as much as I appreciate the thought I wanted to postpone as long as possible the time when the three of them would be alone together to…compare notes."

The smile left Sheppard's face. "I was only trying to help. It's not like it wouldn't have happened eventually."

Rodney turned back to his friend looking contrite. "Sorry. You're right. You're right. It's just that, seeing Katie again after all this time, well, I don't have to tell _you _and now Sam is here too and Jennifer and I are, uh, and I-I-I wanted them n-not to and they did but then…"

"Rodney! Calm down. Take a deep breath. Better? Good. Come with me." Sheppard lead Rodney away, Ronon following in their wake. He wasn't exactly sure what the difficulty was but it promised laughs at McKay's expense. And that was always a good thing as far as he was concerned.

"Listen, you need to at least _appear_ to be composed and in control. Remember, women can _smell fear_." Sheppard informed him.

Ronon laughed derisively.

McKay turned to him, arms crossed. "What is so funny, _Conan_? You've never been in this situation?"

"No."

The three men entered a transport and came out near Ronon's quarters. "What are we doing _here_?" Rodney wanted to know.

"Right now, this is the last place anyone would think to look for you. Turn off your radio and lay low for a little while."

*****

Rodney, now back in his own quarters, couldn't put off going to the science lab any longer. He had work to do and didn't have his laptop. He would just have to risk running into one or more of the women.

His good fortune held out for most of the day. Sam was in meetings with Woolsey the entire day and Jennifer had to make a trip to the Athosian village on the mainland to give the children wellness check-ups. He hadn't seen Katie either which meant she was probably involved in her research project, maybe even off world.

As he made his way to the mess hall later that day his luck ran out and he ran into the woman he'd once considered marrying.

"Rodney."

"Katie."

"Do you have a few minutes?"

"Um, sure." He motioned her to a padded bench and sat at the opposite end. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been thinking about our little misunderstanding."

His eyes widened. "_Misunderstanding_? After the lockdown ended you refused to talk to me, transferred back to Earth and wouldn't return any of my calls or emails. I haven't heard _one word_ from you in over a year. How could I _possibly_ misunderstand that?"

She looked into his eyes. The smoldering anger she saw there caused her to turn away. "Yes, well, I admit that I may have handled the situation poorly."

"_May_ have? Uh, duh!"

She faced him again. "I see you haven't changed as much as Dr. Keller said. You're still a sarcastic ass."

"Yeah, well, it's what works for me."

She dismissed his remark with a shake of her head. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is, well, I would like for us to…not start over but maybe pick up where we left off _before_ the lockdown."

Rodney didn't know what he expected but that was not it. For some time he'd wanted to hear those words from her. But that was before he realized his feelings for Jennifer went beyond the platonic. He still regretted that it took the Second Childhood to make him tell her how he felt but they were together now and he was happier than he'd been in a very long time. The feelings he had for Jennifer were stronger than anything he'd ever felt before.

"I'm sorry. But I've…moved on."

Katie was sure he was just saying that because he was still hurt and gave him an indulgent smile. "You don't mean that." She scooted over next to him, grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him into a kiss. She was stronger than she looked. He put his hands on her shoulders to push her away.

"Katie, please. _Stop!_" He stood and looked down at her with regret. Her eyes burned with frustration. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with…Jennifer!"

"Hey, Rodney." The smile she was wearing just for him faded when she saw Katie and felt the tension between the two. "What's going on? Am I…interrupting something?"

"No, of course not. Katie and I were just…catching up." He took Jennifer by the hand and led her away without looking back. "I was just about to come looking for you. You know, you stood me up for our lunch date."

"Yeah, sorry about that but it took longer than expected to do the physicals."

Their voices faded as they moved beyond Katie's hearing. She was seething. After taking the three week trip from Earth and risking _everything_ he just tossed her aside as if she'd never mattered to him. Getting to her feet she stalked angrily in the opposite direction.

**TBC**


	3. Retribution

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part III - Retribution**

Jennifer had reports to complete so Rodney walked her back to the infirmary after they had dinner then he went out onto one of the many balconies around Atlantis to think. He closed his eyes to let the warm night breeze caress his skin.

He still cared about Katie but not in the way he once did. He'd loved her once, had even considered marrying her but during the lockdown he'd reevaluated those feelings and found he wasn't quite ready for that sort of commitment.

Not long after that he realized that his feelings for Jennifer went beyond that of colleagues or even good friends. Time had only increased those feelings until they became a love so unlike any he'd ever known he didn't even think there was a word for it. If there was, he'd never heard it. He let out a sigh, went to a transport and back to his quarters.

That night, his sleep was restless until Jennifer slipped under the covers beside him. He didn't wake but her presence had a calming effect. She pressed herself against his back and slipped her slender arm across his chest. His hand found hers and he finally stilled, falling into a dreamless sleep.

*****

Jennifer awoke quickly when an urgent voice sounded in her earpiece. Several maintenance personnel had been brought to the infirmary after a piece of equipment fell on them and she was needed. She eased out of Rodney's grasp and dressed quickly as she headed for the door, pulling her pants and shirt on over her pj's.

It was still the middle of Atlantis' night when she finished setting a broken wrist for one of the maintenance men. She was making her way back to her own quarters, darkness oozing out of the nooks and crannies of the city. The feeling she was being watched made the hair on the nape of her neck stand up but she heard and saw nothing and no one. She'd never been afraid of the dark so she put it down to fatigue and continued on her way.

Stifling a yawn, she started down a flight of stairs. Three steps down, she found herself sailing through the air. She cried out as her body bounced and skidded on the steps landing in an unconscious sprawl at the bottom, blood making a small pool under her head.

*****

Morning dawned cloudless and dazzling. Lifting her head caused it to throb so she let it fall back to the pillow. Now that she was awake, pain made itself known over most of her body. She was certain there were bruises all over as well. Carefully opening her eyes she looked down at herself. Her left ankle was bandaged and elevated but thankfully not broken and she could feel bindings on her ribs. She cautiously took a deep breath. Her ribs hurt but not enough to be cracked or broken. Rodney was asleep holding her right hand, his head on the bed. The remnants of his last meal sat cold and abandoned on the bedside table. He hadn't even finished it. She reached out and gently pushed the hair off his forehead. He shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. That same hand came up to touch the side of her head where it hurt the most. Matted hair and a bandage greeted her questing fingers.

Dr. Cole saw she was awake and moved to her side careful not to wake the sleeping scientist. "How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Like I fell down the stairs." She tried to adjust her position and groaned in pain. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?"

"Well, aside from the sprained ankle, bruised ribs, general bumps and bruises and a contusion in the left parietal area of your skull, you are in perfect health. No broken bones, no concussion and you're not pregnant."

"Amanda! Of _course_ I'm not pregnant. I've been taking my Depo-Provera shots regular as clockwork."

Amanda waved her hands in the air. "I'm just making it official. Now I want you to rest the next couple of days, stay off that ankle as much as possible and no heavy lifting for at least a week."

"Yes, _Doctor_."

"And when I say rest I _mean_ rest. You can go to your quarters this afternoon. After that, I don't want to see you in here for at least 48 hours unless you're visiting another patient."

"But…"

"She'll rest. I'll see to it." Rodney lifted his head and used his free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Thanks, Amanda." She smiled and went to check on one of the injured maintenance men.

"You scared the hell out of me." Rodney whispered, relieved that she hadn't been hurt worse.

"I scared the hell out of _me_ too."

He reached up and rubbed his thumb gently over her cheek just under her left eye. "You are going to have a _heck_ of a shiner."

"I'm not surprised. At least it matches the rest of me."

"And think of all the sympathy it will get you." He plumped her pillow, tucked the covers around her better then passed her a cup of hot tea. "See? I'm already waiting on you hand and foot."

She smiled as she took a cautious sip of the hot brew. "Yeah, but _you_ have ulterior motives."

"True."

*****

When it was time to go and despite her protests that she could walk, Rodney helped Jennifer into a wheelchair, tucked a blanket over her lap and pushed her carefully down the hall. "Jennifer, you have been up and down those stairs a thousand times. How did you fall?"

She said nothing just stared straight ahead.

"What?"

"I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't sure. It was the middle of the night and I was tired and in a hurry to get back to bed but now I _am_ sure."

He stopped and crouched in front of her. "What?" When she hesitated he took her hand where it lay in her lap and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me."

"Rodney, I didn't fall." She brought eyes wide with apprehension up to his. "I was _pushed_."

**TBC**


	4. Suspicions

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part IV - Suspicions **

Rodney settled Jennifer in her quarters with orders to call if she needed anything. He refused to leave until she agreed which she did reluctantly. She didn't need to know he was going to stand watch.

As he paced the corridors outside of Jennifer's door he realized he wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to someone about his suspicions. In the past he might have gone to see Carson but he was off world giving medical assistance to a village ravaged by a virus similar to influenza to which most of the expedition members were immune. Maybe he could arrange to run into Sheppard and casually bring the subject up. No, that wouldn't work. Sheppard, as he'd mentioned on more than one occasion, could read him like a kid's book. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. He wouldn't even have to mention it. Yeah, that was it. He'd find Sheppard and…

"If you keep making that face it'll freeze that way."

Rodney, deep in thought, barely heard the words responding automatically. "Mm-hm."

"Later we can all go to the mainland and dance naked in the moonlight."

"Okay."

"After that we can shave our heads and have a Chinese fire drill."

"Whatever you want."

"Rodney!" A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What?" His eyes finally focused on the man in front of him. Sheppard.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Obviously. What about?" Sheppard sensed that his friend needed to talk and obliged him.

"Katie." He paced a few steps away and turned. "She wants us to get back together."

Sheppard's stunned looked was only the barest hint of the shock Rodney had felt himself. "You're not considering it, are you?"

"No, of course not." He leveled his gaze at his friend. "There's more. Jennifer is certain that she was pushed down the stairs."

"_Pushed_? Then you're thinking what I'm thinking." A statement.

Rodney nodded. "If you're thinking it's not a coincidence that Jennifer was pushed down the stairs the same night I turned Katie down then yes, we're thinking the same thing. John, if you had seen the look in Katie's eyes when she saw Jennifer and me together, it was almost…frightening."

John arranged for two of his men to stand guard then motioned for Rodney to follow him. "Before we start making accusations, let's see if there's anyone else in Atlantis that might have a grudge against you or Keller or both."

They went to John's office and called up a list of the current staff compliment plus those on temporary assignment and visitors from the _Daedalus_. Both men saw the same name at the same time. "Did he really think I wouldn't find out he was here? But what could he possibly have against Jennifer?"

"He could have hurt her to get back at you."

Rodney was shaking his head. "Peter Kavanagh is not creative or sneaky enough to think of doing something as underhanded as pushing someone down the stairs in the middle of the night. Public humiliation is more his style."

John thought that over. "Well, aside from Katie, he's our only other suspect."

"So what's our next move?"

Pushing back from the desk, John got to his feet. "We check alibis.

*****

"Zelenka assigned Kavanagh to the science lab on level 12 west. He's been working nights while he's here so he won't run into you and says he was alone but there's no video feed in those corridors so no way to verify." John was telling Rodney the next afternoon. "Katie on the other hand claims to have been in her quarters from 2100 on, also unconfirmed. And that leaves us…"

"Where?" Rodney leaned both hands on his desk in the main science lab.

"In the same place. _They_ can't prove they were where they said they were and _we _can't prove they weren't." John paced in a circle. "We need to draw the guilty party out, get him or her to…"

The physicist was already shaking his head. "No! There is _no way_ I am letting Jennifer be put in harms way again. She's already injured and won't be able to adequately defend herself if something should go wrong. There has to be another way."

"Relax, Rodney. You're the preacher. I'm the choir." He ran a hand through his hair as he paced. Not for the first time Rodney felt that rubbing his head had as much to do with helping his friend think as the pacing. John came to an abrupt halt and swung around. The physicist recognized the gleam in his eyes. This was going to be _good! _ "I've got an idea but we're gonna need some help."

"Like who?"

John looked at his watch. "We'll need Lorne, Teyla, Ronon, Radek and Carter for this little pajama party. And, since every party needs a chaperone, we should probably invite Woolsey too."

"Pajama party? What're you talking about?"

John contacted everyone and, as they made their way to Woolsey's office, he outlined his plan. And Rodney was right. It _was_ a good one!

**TBC**


	5. Entrapment

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part V - Entrapment**

One by one the group filed out of Richard Woolsey's office. An air of anticipation swirled around them like a long flowing cloak. Sheppard's plan to induce Kavanagh to go after Rodney and Katie to go after Sam would be put into effect tonight.

Rodney went to the infirmary to let Jennifer in on what was happening. Dr. Cole had finally relented and allowed her to return to work part time as long as she stayed off her feet as much as possible and didn't do any lifting. Jennifer was ticked off because of the guard Sheppard had put on her but Rodney didn't care as long as she was safe. If he lost her… He resolutely pushed that thought away as he walked into the infirmary. The breath he didn't know he was holding whooshed out when he saw her sitting at her desk peering intently at her computer monitor. Her head came up at his knock. She smiled and he knew that everything would be okay.

*****

The time was 2100 hours. Radek Zelenka paused outside the door to the level 12 west science lab and took a deep breath. If Peter Kavanagh was the one who had pushed Jennifer down the stairs then, given his personality, it wouldn't take all that much to get him going again. He felt that Rodney and Sam had the more difficult task and did not envy them. The door slid open and he went in.

*****

At the same time Radek was setting the scene with Kavanagh Sam and Rodney were preparing to do the same with Katie. They were in Sam's quarters playing Gin again and again Rodney was winning. After he'd won five hands in a row putting her so far behind she would never catch up, she threw her cards down in disgust and suggested they play a different game. She'd just dealt the cards when Teyla's voice sounded in her ear. (Another shameless plug by author: Read _Hide and Sleep_.)

"Colonel Carter, this is Teyla. Dr. Brown is on her way. She will be arriving near your quarters in about one minute."

"Thank you, Teyla." To Rodney she said, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. You really think this will work?"

"Ever heard the saying 'hell hath no fury…"

"…like that of a woman scorned'. I get it. Uh, maybe you should…" He gestured.

Sam quickly pulled the elastic from her ponytail and ran her hands through the long blonde strands tousling them. She tossed her jacket on the bed, pulled her shirt from the waistband of her slacks and undid all but one of the buttons. "Ready."

"You don't have to do this, you know." He kept his eyes resolutely on her face.

"Yes, I do. I'm helping a friend." She gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Besides, no one hurts one of my friends and gets away with it."

They went to the door together. "I promise not to enjoy it too much." He told her with a smile.

"Good. Just remember that I know _hundreds _of ways to kill you that would look like natural causes."

"I know and I respect that. As long as _you_ remember this was _Sheppard's_ idea." He checked the clock. "Okay. Show time." Sam passed her hand over the door sensor and he stepped through turning back to face her. He hesitated so she pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. His arms went to her waist instinctively. Katie arrived at that exact moment, coming to a stumbling halt when she saw them. They broke apart when they heard her gasp both looking at her in pretend horror. Rodney took a step toward her and she backed up, turned and fled.

Rodney waited a few seconds then touched his earpiece. "She's gone. Anyone see her?"

Thirty seconds later Ronon's voice came to them. "Here, at her quarters. Looked really angry."

Radek's voice broke in a few seconds later. "I have also concluded my part. Dr. Kavanagh is well and truly angry with you Rodney."

"What did you say to him?" Rodney asked.

"I told him that you said he had the intelligence, charm and personality of _k__nedliky_. They are potato dumplings that are simple to make and have very little taste." Laughter greeted his account.

"Good work everyone." Sheppard responded. "Now we wait for one of them to make a move."

* * * * *

All was quiet during the night. In the morning, and according to plan, Rodney sought Katie out. He finally located her in the Mess Hall pushing her food around on her plate instead of eating. His purpose was to reinforce the scene from the night before in Katie's mind so she would go after Sam next. Radek had already done the same with Kavanagh. All it took was for him to enter the lab and say "good morning".

"Katie, could I, uh, speak to you for a moment?" She nodded and he seated himself across from her, Sheppard's advice echoing in his mind: don't apologize, don't respond to accusations, stick to the script. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mention anything to Jennifer about what you saw last night. I don't want to…hurt her."

Katie carefully kept her face blank though color began to tinge her cheeks a bright shade of pink. "I won't. But I have to wonder if you also cheated on _me_ when we were together." Abruptly, she pushed away from the table and stood. Now the anger was apparent, her voice rising. "You are the _last_ man I would have thought would be unfaithful." A single tear slipped silently down her cheek and she brushed it away as she hurried from the room.

Rodney felt the eyes of the others on him but ignored them. He felt lower than low. He tried to appease his conscience by telling it that the deception was necessary to keep Jennifer safe but it didn't make him feel any better. Finding himself with no appetite for the first time in, well, ever he headed for the main science lab. On the way he contacted his teammates with an update.

*****

He turned his back on the stunning view of Atlantis at night and smiled as she walked toward him out of the darkness. Just her face was illuminated by the glow of the moons and he felt she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Did anyone see you?"

She shook her head smiling back and taking his hands in hers. "I still can't believe we had to come all the way to Atlantis to find each other."

He didn't answer, just hugged her gently against his chest. She was so small and fragile looking, barely reaching his shoulder. Last night, the first time he'd held her like this, he'd been afraid he might hurt her but she was much stronger than she looked. Her slender arms slid up his chest and around his neck bringing his head down for a kiss that left them both breathless. Just as it did the night before, passion flared bright, dazzling them both with its intensity.

*****

In his quarters later that night Rodney tossed his jacket and earpiece on his desk. He yawned as he removed his shoes and exchanged his uniform for sleep pants and t-shirt. Reaching into the small box of chocolates on his bedside table he popped one in his mouth and chewed as he turned the bed down. He'd gotten the candies for Jennifer after she'd been shot during the body switching incident and she insisted on keeping them here. Giving in to temptation he had a second one then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

His arms began to itch. He looked down to see hives appearing. He coughed and felt his airway begin to swell making breathing difficult. A wave of dizziness as his blood pressure dropped dangerously. There was no doubt that he was having an allergic reaction. It had been many years since the last one but the only thing that affected him this quickly was citrus.

Gasping, he reached for the EpiPen he kept in the bathroom drawer, removed the gray locking cap, wrapped his fist around the tube and jabbed it firmly into his thigh until he heard the click and felt the prick of the spring-loaded needle. He counted to ten and waited for the epinephrine to do its work. He felt no rush of adrenaline as he should have within seconds of the injection. He thought of Jennifer as darkness descended and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

**TBC**


	6. Vengeance

**A/N: **I have been asked to clarify a particular point about Jennifer Keller. To that end, I have updated chapter three. Sandy

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part VI - Vengeance**

Sheppard touched his earpiece. "This is Sheppard. Anything to report?" Lorne, Teyla and Ronon all answered in the negative. Katie was seen going into her quarters and at last report Kavanagh was in the science lab working. He checked his watch. "Okay. It's getting late. Let's pack it in. Lorne, who do we have on Keller?"

"Jones, sir. We're rotating every three hours. Lopez is up next then Fischer."

"Good. Thanks." He closed the connection, opened a new one. "Sheppard to McKay." Silence. "McKay, please respond." He broke into a run. "Ronon! Teyla! McKay's not answering!"

Seconds later the trio burst into Rodney's quarters with weapons drawn but the room was clear. Still on high alert, Teyla prowled the room peering under and behind furniture while Ronon went to the bathroom door. It opened only a few inches before coming up against Rodney's unconscious form.

"Sheppard!" Putting his shoulder to the door he was able to open it enough for them to enter. The injector tube was still in Rodney's right hand.

John took in the red blotches on his skin and the labored breathing, just two of the symptoms Rodney had told him to look for when he made sure he knew what to do if he should be incapacitated by anaphylactic shock. He held up the used injector. "He's having an allergic reaction and this one didn't work. I know he has more around here someplace. Find one!" He carefully turned his friend onto his back and pressed his fingers below the right ear and felt a rapid pulse. Another symptom.

Teyla and Ronon opened drawers, dumping the contents on the floor and finally located another EpiPen in the desk. John used it as he'd been instructed then handed both expended injectors to Teyla as she tapped her earpiece.

"Teyla to the Infirmary. Dr. McKay has had an allergic reaction. We are bringing him to you!"

*****

The medical team swarmed around the unconscious man as Sheppard and Ronon laid him on one of the infirmary beds. Teyla followed close behind handing the spent EpiPens to one of the nurses and explaining that the first had not worked so they had used a second one. Someone, they couldn't see who, attached a heart monitor and took his blood pressure while someone else inserted an I.V. and attached the oxygen sensor. Jennifer tried to help but she was still recovering from her fall and was held back by Sheppard. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to stem the flow of panic that had surged when she first saw the man she loved brought into the infirmary.

Dr. Cole and a dark-haired female doctor from the UK were shouting orders for medications and tests as familiar to Jennifer as her own name but which meant very little to Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla. Even so, they could tell that the blood pressure and pulse readings displayed on the monitor indicated shock.

After what seemed like hours, the medical staff moved away and the group was allowed to approach. Sheppard pulled a chair close to the bed and Jennifer dropped into it. She reached out and took Rodney's hand while Sheppard and the others moved a few feet away to speak quietly with Dr. Cole.

"You got him here just in time. A few more minutes…" She didn't complete the thought.

"Yeah. We got that. Thanks, Doc."

"You can stay for a while but he probably won't wake up till morning. We'll know more then." She gave them a small smile and moved away to give the friends privacy. They exchanged glances but said nothing. After a few minutes Sheppard nodded and they left Jennifer alone with Rodney.

Sheppard paused at the entrance a pensive expression on his face as he glanced around the infirmary. Something touched him on the periphery of his mind where he couldn't quite get a grasp on it. It nagged at him and refused to be disregarded.

"What is it, John?" Teyla asked.

He waved a hand over the sides of his head wiggling his fingers. "My 'Spidey-sense' is tingling. Not sure why." Something he saw or something he heard… He pushed it away for the time being. Whatever it was would make itself known eventually.

Out in the hall Sheppard called for another report on Kavanagh and Katie. He was still in the science lab and she was in the Mess Hall. Frustration stiffened his back and his resolve. He ordered a guard on McKay then took off down the corridor to the nearest transport, Teyla and Ronon on his heels. "He had to have gotten whatever it was that did this to him in his quarters. Let's find it."

Less than an hour later they returned to the infirmary with the box of candy from Rodney's bedside table. Sheppard had already had the box examined but the only fingerprints were Rodney's and Jennifer's. Teyla had gone on to her quarters because she would be getting up early with Torren but Sheppard and Ronon insisted on waiting for the analysis. The lab was nothing if not efficient and they didn't have long to wait.

Amanda's face was grim. "All of the candy in the box was laced with lemon juice. The mint flavoring probably covered the taste."

"I hear an 'and' coming." Sheppard prompted.

"And…the reason the first EpiPen didn't work is because someone replaced the epinephrine with saline."

*****

She glanced at the clock then tapped her headset. "Hey, it's me. I, um, I can't meet you tonight."

He hesitated a moment thinking she might be making an excuse, that she'd had her fun and was done with him. Not that he would blame her. She was smart, funny, beautiful and sexy. Her smile could light up the entire planet. It sure lit up _his_ world the last two nights. What would a woman like that want with _him_? "Why?" _I am _so_ pathetic!_

She made a frustrated sound. "Something's going on. There are a lot of soldiers prowling the corridors and I don't have clearance to be…where you are."

His voice was soft with relief. "Would it be okay if I…came to you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful!"

He clicked off his headset and logged off the computer. Work could wait! He'd never believed in love at first sight until two nights ago when he'd found her alone on a balcony overlooking the west pier, the side that faced away from the mainland. She had looked so sad and he'd urged her to talk. Instead, she'd surprised him by asking him just to hold her. She had needed to be comforted, why she didn't say, and he'd obliged. It didn't take long for the comfort to change, to turn to passion and the passion to ignite.

Out in the corridor he saw she was right. He'd heard that someone had tried to kill McKay and that was probably why Sheppard's stormtroopers were everywhere. But he knew the city and quickly mapped out a route that would take him to her without the necessity of explaining his presence in a place where he wasn't supposed to be.

*****

"Now my Spidey-sense isn't just tingling. It's screaming." He said to Ronon outside the infirmary. Anger at what had been done to his friend rolled off him in waves and he could feel the same from Ronon. As they made their way to a transport Sheppard touched his headset requesting another update and was informed that Kavanagh had left the lab headed for the Mess Hall and Katie was still in her quarters.

"Someone tried to kill McKay and probably Jennifer too. Where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us in the same place. Katie and Kavanagh are still the only people on Atlantis with a reason to want to hurt the two of them."

"That we know of." Ronon didn't say much but when he did it usually counted and it was best if you listened. Like now.

The colonel's eyes lit up. "Exactly. We need to take a second look at the staff compliment. See if anything or anyone else jumps out at us."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We keep looking until it does."

**TBC**


	7. Accountability

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part VII - Accountability**

His head throbbed with every beat of his heart and his mouth was so dry his tongue felt like an old piece of leather. He took a deep breath and coughed. Well, the lungs worked. He moved his arms and legs. They worked too…sort of. Something was wrong with his left arm. He carefully opened his eyes. The light made the pain in his head worse but just for a moment. He saw Jennifer asleep with a firm grip on his left arm and hand. A nurse rushed over to check on him.

"Good morning, Dr. McKay. You gave us quite a scare last night. How do you feel?" He gave her a thumbs down and pantomimed drinking. She raised a cup to his lips. The water was cool and soothing. He swished it around in his mouth then swallowed. It ran down his throat easing some of the dryness. "Better? Good. I'll get Dr. Cole."

Rodney let his head fall back to the pillow and a few moments later Amanda Cole stepped up to his bed. A quick glance at his vitals then her eyes met his with a smile. "Welcome back. Do you remember what happened?'

He nodded and coughed again. She passed him the glass of water and he took a few more sips.

"I had an allergic reaction, my EpiPen didn't work and I passed out."

"Good. If you hadn't remembered…well, let's not go into that. You should be back to your old self in a couple of days." She touched her headset. "Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay is awake now." She paused. "Yes, he seems to be 'all there'. He can have visitors whenever he feels up to it." She clicked off. "I told him I would call when you woke up. He, Ronon and Teyla will be to see you soon. Let's see if you can eat something. Broth, tea and Jell-O to start."

Jennifer was awake and smiling at him. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

Rodney turned his left hand to grip hers and waggled his free hand. "Terrible. Have you been here all night?" His voice was rough and he coughed again.

"Yes. You scared the hell out of me." She reached up to smooth her hand over his bristled cheek, the whiskers tickling her palm.

"I scared the hell out of me too." They both smiled remembering when they'd said the same thing to each other two mornings ago. Movement caught his eye and he noticed two of Sheppard's men with stunners standing at the infirmary entrance. "What's up with that?"

"It was John's idea. He thinks someone is trying to kill both of us." At his stunned expression she explained, "Someone injected lemon juice into the candy in the box on your bedside table and replaced the epinephrine in your EpiPen with saline. It's a good thing you keep several on hand or we…_I_ would have lost you."

"Well, you still have me and I have you. What else do we need?"

"Breakfast?" He nodded with a smile.

* * * * *

Pacing. Pacing. Door to bed to bathroom and back to the door. Over and over and over. Anger! Rage! Fury! Fists clenching and unclenching. _She_ had only been injured and _he_ was alive and would make a full recovery. One hand uncurled, grabbed the lamp from the desk and hurled it against the wall. "Dr. McKay _will_ be punished, I promise you. Your death _will _be avenged!"

* * * * *

Lorne knocked on the door to Sheppard's office where he and Ronon had been going over the staff compliment for the tenth time looking for…who knows what. Or was it the eleventh? He'd lost track. He motioned Lorne in and the major carefully stepped over Ronon's long legs stretched across the floor. The Satedan had fallen asleep in the chair and was snoring loudly.

Sheppard rubbed gritty eyes. He'd been staring at the computer monitor for hours with nothing to show for it but bloodshot eyes. "What's up?"

"There's something you need to see." Lorne pressed the remote and a video popped up on the monitor. Sheppard leaned forward with an elbow on the desk and watched for a few moments.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?" Sheppard's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, sir. And so is this." The images on the screen changed. "The time and date stamps prove it. There's more but you get the idea."

The colonel knocked his head against the back of his chair. "Incontrovertible proof that Kavanagh and Katie are _not_ responsible for what happened to McKay and Keller. That _sucks_! Now we're back at square one…again."

"Sorry. It would have been so much simpler if one of them _had _been guilty. And we'd love to fill the up brig with something besides Wraith." Lorne turned to leave wincing at the sounds coming from the big man's throat as he slept. "Should we wake him so he can go to his quarters?"

"No. Just leave him. He'll be fine." They turned off the lights and carefully closed the door.

* * * * *

"_What_?!" Rodney exclaimed the next morning when told that the only two suspects in the case were unquestionably innocent. "How can that _be_?"

"Sorry, it just _is_. We'll have to look elsewhere for the guilty party or parties. Not to mention that neither one has the skills to tamper with an EpiPen. We _will_ find out who did this Rodney. I promise." He was emphatic.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Jennifer was standing at Rodney's bed side. He had made a remarkable recovery from his anaphylactic shock and would be released from the infirmary later in the day with orders to take it easy for the next 24-48 hours. "Just out of curiosity, what _were_ they doing when all of this happened?"

John considered for a moment before answering. "I'd rather not say. But trust me, they were both elsewhere. And the proof is _very_ convincing. Neither of them could have done it." He nodded and left them alone.

Rodney was puzzled by his friend's secretiveness and turned to comment on it to Jennifer. He was surprised to see her hiding a smile behind her hand. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"You know something, don't you? What is it?"

"Rodney," she asked softly, "you trust me, don't you?"

"With my life." He told her without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say you do _not_ want to know."

* * * * *

Sheppard, Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Jennifer, Radek and, of course, Woolsey, met in one of the conference rooms. They were there to discuss how to go about drawing out the person or persons who were after the physician and the physicist now that the only two suspects had been cleared. Many ideas had been brought forth and discarded.

Finally, Sheppard got up to pace. He'd only completed part of one lap of the conference room when inspiration struck. Lorne recognized the gleam in his commanding officer's hazel eyes as did the others. "You have an idea." It wasn't a question.

The Colonel nodded. "Yes, I do." He came back to the table and leaned on his hands. He glanced around the table meeting each pair of eyes to be sure he had everyone's full attention. "Here's what were going to do…"

* * * * *

He lay on his back, her naked body curled against his, his left arm across her back and the musky scent of arousal still clinging to them. Her breath was a soft whisper across his cheek. She shivered and he pulled the blanket up to cover them. He should have gotten dressed and gone back to what he was here to do but couldn't bear leaving her just yet.

He thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke. "I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Us. Why are we keeping our relationship a secret?"

His right arm came up to snuggle her closer. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed his cheek on her soft hair. "You know, I'm not really sure. It just seemed the right thing to do."

"Bringing it out into the open could only help our situation."

He thought that over. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you're right. I don't want to hide what we have together. We've only really known each other a few days but I fell in love with you that first night. And even if you don't feel the same…"

She covered his mouth with her hand to halt the flow of words. "Oh, but I _do_. I love you, too. I don't feel as if I have to compromise everything that I am when I'm with you."

"Is that how it was with…?"

"That part of my life is over. My life…_our_ life begins now." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then rested her head back on his chest. A few minutes later the steady thump, thump of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

* * * * *

Rodney was in the main science lab and he was not happy. Sheppard's idea would put Jennifer in danger. Actually, it would put both of them in danger but he was more worried about _her_ than himself. He hadn't yet regained all of his strength but she was still limping and bruised from the fall. She might not be able to fight back if it came to that.

He and Jennifer were to go about their daily routines as if all were normal. To that end, he decided to go ahead with the romantic dinner he'd planned more than a week ago. Sheppard had promised that at least one of his men would always be discreetly nearby. Rodney sighed and turned his mind back to his work.

* * * * *

Jennifer and Rodney walked down the dimly lit corridor, her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow, not talking, just being with each other. It was night and they turned a corner onto one of the lesser used balconies on level fourteen overlooking the north pier. Jennifer gasped. In addition to the incredible view of Atlantis at night there was a table for two set with a white tablecloth, candles, a single red rose in a crystal vase, a bottle chilling in a wine cooler and two covered plates.

"Rodney! This is beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"You don't remember?"

Jennifer smiled. "Three months ago today I told you I loved you for the first time. I just didn't think _you'd_ remember."

He pulled a chair out for her. "It was, by far, the _best_ day of my life. Of course I remembered." When she was seated comfortably he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

When he was seated they both lifted the covers from their food. On their plates were several pouches. "Uh, Rodney…"

"Yeah, sorry about the MREs. I won't eat anything else until the person who tried to kill us is caught. And the 'champagne' is sparkling apple cider. Unless you'd rather…"

Jennifer smiled her understanding. "This is fine. Real food is so overrated anyway." _At least we have the flameless heaters_, she thought. _Meals Ready-to-Eat are much more palatable when they were hot._

* * * * *

Fisher kept watch on Drs McKay and Keller unobtrusively. A small sound to his left had him instantly on alert, his stunner raised. He sagged in relief when he saw who it was. She had first appeared on his watch about five weeks ago. She would show up at random times and days bringing him a bottle of water and they'd talk for a few minutes. Her black hair curled gently around her face. Dark chocolate brown eyes made her look exotic and mysterious. Not to mention that her British accent drove him wild. She was cultured and highly intelligent. He couldn't understand why she would want hang around a guy like him. Yes, he went to college but had barely graduated with a 3.2 GPA. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just out for a walk. When are you off duty? Maybe we could…have a drink." She gave him a coy smile and peered up at him from under a fringe of long dark lashes.

_I am _so_ easy_, he thought. "That would be nice. I'm due to be relieved in two hours. Maybe I could meet you…ow!" The hand behind her back came up and jabbed him in the shoulder with a syringe. A few seconds later he was out. She dragged him farther into the shadows, swept up the stunner and crept silently toward the balcony where Rodney and Jennifer were having dinner.

"Sorry, Jerry. You really are a nice guy but I have an agenda to keep."

* * * * *

Finally she would have revenge for the death of her brother. They had been closer than most siblings and his death nearly five years ago was Dr. McKay's fault. She'd been inconsolable and almost six months to the day afterwards her husband had divorced her.

Dr McKay took something irreplaceable from her and now she would do the same to him. She would force him to watch while someone he loved died. He would see her face and know that _she_ was the cause of the pain in his heart just as he was the cause of the pain in hers.

She turned the last corner bringing Rodney and Jennifer into her line of vision. A warm breeze ruffled her hair reminding her of all the times she had gone horseback riding with her brother. The brother who had traveled to another galaxy just so he could work with a man he'd always admired and respected. But her brother had never returned home. There had been no body for the funeral, just an empty casket. A casket that was as empty as her soul.

Stepping into the light she raised the stunner. It whined when she powered it up and the sound got the attention of the two on the balcony. Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise. "Petra?"

"Who?" Rodney asked.

"Dr. Petra Wakeford from the UK. She's only been here a couple of months." To Petra she said, "What are you doing with that stunner?"

"What I'm doing is crashing your little party." She walked toward them stopping a few feet away. "Dr. McKay, I hold you accountable for the death of someone I loved very much and now I'm going to return the favor."

Rodney took a deep breath. "_Me_? Who did _I_ kill?"

She leveled her gaze to his, eyes burning. "My brother, Peter Grodin."

**TBC**


	8. Disclosure

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part VIII - Disclosure**

"Your brother was a _hero_. He used the Ancient's satellite weapon to take out one of three Wraith hiveships that were headed for Atlantis. The weapon malfunctioned and the other two destroyed it with him on board before we could return for him." Rodney kept his voice calm and reasonable not wanting to agitate Petra further.

She looked back with scorn. "It is still _your fault_. _You _are the reason he was in Pegasus in the first place. He took this assignment just so he could work with the 'great' Dr. Rodney McKay. He'd almost decided not to go but he admired and respected you so much that he went against his better judgment and the advice of his family. And _died_ because of it."

"Really? Because he never said-"

"Enough talking! Stand up." When he hesitated she pointed the stunner at Jennifer. "_Now_, Doctor."

Hands above his head he came to his feet. She motioned him away from the table and he sat on the bench on his hands as directed.

"Petra, please, you _don't_ want to do this. Peter-"

"Jennifer! No, she's right. It _is_ my fault he's…dead. If I had known more about how the satellite worked I wouldn't have accidentally rerouted the power from the docking bay during the repairs and he would still be alive. Petra, Jennifer had nothing to do with it. _I'm_ the one you want. Please, just let her go." The pleading note in his voice didn't faze her.

"Sorry, Dr. McKay. I can't do that."

* * * * *

They walked hand in hand through the halls of Atlantis. She was happier than she'd been in a long time and it felt good not to be hiding their relationship. She'd come to Atlantis to work and had fallen in love. It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly that she was still stunned.

She'd seen him on the ship but they hadn't really talked to each other until three nights ago. She'd gone to the level twelve west balcony that was almost never used to be alone and had started to cry. Not out of sadness but because she'd felt foolish. _What_ could she have been thinking?

He'd startled her when he stepped out of the shadows, the lights of Atlantis shining off the lenses of his glasses so she couldn't see his eyes. Apparently, he'd had the same idea. He'd seen her tears and she had been touched by his offer to be a sounding board. Impulsively, she'd asked him just to hold her. He'd held her against his chest _so _gently, as though she was a fragile piece of china. The tenderness of the gesture had pleased and excited her at the same time. So much so that she'd slid her hand around his neck and brought his lips to hers. It hadn't taken long for the kiss to change from the gentle caress of gratitude she'd meant it to be to an intensely passionate exchange.

She was brought out of her reverie when they heard voices up ahead. First a woman's angry tones then the deeper timbre of a man. To their left they heard a moan and found an unconscious guard. He was just beginning to stir but was otherwise unharmed so they left him and crept silently toward the source of the voices.

When they got closer they could distinguish individual voices, Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller and one they didn't recognize.

* * * * *

Sheppard and Lorne were once again going over the personnel files. The Colonel clicked from file to file getting more and more frustrated. He knew Carter would have helped but she had gone back to the _Daedalus_ for some reason she wouldn't or _couldn't _say and was unavailable until further notice.

"Wait!" Lorne exclaimed. "Go back. One more." Sheppard did as requested and Lorne pointed to the information on the screen that had caught his attention. Sheppard stared at the staff file displayed. He'd looked at the same file more times than he cared to remember in the last seventy-two hours and it hadn't clicked. Fatigue is a poor excuse for missing something so obvious.

"That's it! _That's_ what's been making my Spidey-sense tingle. I remember Grodin showing off a picture of his family. That's why she looked so familiar." Displayed on the monitor screen was the personnel file for Dr. Petra Marie (née Grodin) Wakeford, 32. It listed her marital status as divorced and her family as mother Patricia Grodin-deceased, father Perry Grodin-electrical engineer, retired, brother Dr. Peter Grodin-deceased, sister Dr. Penelope Grodin-Associate Professor of Comparative Literature and English at Yale University in Connecticut, USA, brother Dr. Prescott Grodin-aerospace engineer, expert in fluid, structural and orbital mechanics and flight dynamics, currently with NASA and serving on the International Space Station.

Lorne nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it, so did I. I'll send a detail to pick her up. She should be in the infirmary." He made a quick call and was informed that she'd gone off duty fifteen minutes earlier. He opened another connection. "Lorne to Fischer. Fischer, please respond."

The two men hurried from the room Sheppard issuing orders as they went. "This is Sheppard. All units to level fourteen north. Locate and apprehend Dr. Petra Wakeford. Stunners only!" They entered a transport and were gone.

* * * * *

Petra had ordered Jennifer to stand by the railing encircling the balcony. When she refused, the stunner was aimed at Rodney.

"No!" Jennifer shouted desperately. "In his weakened condition even stunning him could kill him." She moved to stand where Petra had indicated.

"Good. Then it will be easy to kill him after he's watched you die."

A noise diverted her attention for a moment but it was just the distraction Jennifer needed. She ran forward and began grappling with Petra. Her bruised ribs shrieked in agony but she ignored the pain and concentrated on trying to take the stunner from the enraged woman. They swayed back and forth a few times before Petra got the upper hand. With a surge of strength she pushed the injured doctor over the rail. Jennifer screamed when she felt herself falling. She was just barely able to grab the top rail of the balcony. Her feet flailed in the air with no way to pull herself up.

"Jennifer!" Rodney shouted in alarm as he saw the woman he loved fall. They were so far up she would never survive impact with the water.

He'd started forward but was brought up short when Petra once again aimed the stunner at him. Panting hard she stalked toward him as he backed away from her. He kept darting anxious glances to where Jennifer had gone over the side and was crying out for help.

"Apparently _you_ want to go first, Dr. McKay." Petra shrugged. "That works for me, as long as both of you end up dead." She thumbed the stunner up to its highest setting. "Even if it doesn't kill you the first time I'll just keep shooting until it does. Good-bye, Doctor."

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Katie Brown ran past Petra to reach over the rail and grab Jennifer's hand just as it began to slip. She lifted one foot and pushed against the wall trying to get leverage to pull the taller woman up.

At the same time, Peter Kavanagh gave a roar and tackled Petra to the ground. The stunner flew from her hand and sailed over the rail. "Noooooo!" She fought like a wildcat but he was stronger and eventually pinned her arms to her sides. She started kicking so he trapped both of her legs with his.

Rodney skirted around Kavanagh and Petra rolling around on the ground and ran to help Katie pull Jennifer back onto the balcony. As soon as Jennifer's feet hit the ground they embraced. He sat down in the nearest chair pulling her onto his lap holding her close while they both gasped for air. His eyes met first Katie's then Kavanagh's. He smiled, nodding once in gratitude. They both smiled back, returning the gesture.

* * * * *

Sheppard, Lorne and about a half dozen soldiers arrived at the scene moments later with weapons drawn and spoiling for a fight. Having heard the alarm, Teyla and Ronon arrived with them. The view that greeted them was _not_ what they expected.

Rodney was sitting in a chair with Jennifer on his lap, her arms around his neck and his around her waist holding her like he'd never let her go. Peter Kavanagh was a few feet away sitting on the ground knees up, hands clasped between them. Petra had stopped struggling so he'd released her and she lay in front of him sobbing. He kept his eyes focused on her just in case. Katie Brown was sitting in the second chair, legs crossed at the knees, one foot swinging in time to an unheard rhythm and drinking from one of the glasses of cider.

"Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne," Katie saluted them with her glass, "_so_ glad you could join us. Cider?"

"It looks like they started the party without us." Lorne observed.

To which Sheppard replied, "No kidding. Sorry we're late. Traffic was _murder_ coming through the downtown Mixmaster."

"So…who wants to play Charades?" Lorne added.

Rodney, Jennifer, Katie and Kavanagh exchanged glances, stared at the group of soldiers, Teyla and Ronon for a few moments, then they all burst into relieved laughter.

* * * * *

Petra was in the infirmary under sedation and under guard. Woolsey, Jennifer, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard and Carson were huddled nearby talking in low voices.

"We _should_ have told the truth from the beginning." Carson was saying.

Sheppard sighed loudly, "For what it's worth, I agree with you. But it was Elizabeth's call."

"Aye, it was. Perhaps we can try to make amends."

Rodney growled in annoyance. "And why don't we just call up your mother in Scotland and tell _her_ the truth?"

Carson rolled his eyes. "Its no' the same, Rodney, and you know it."

"I agree with Carson." Teyla said hoping to head off another of their "friendly" arguments.

"Did she take the assignment in Atlantis just to find out what happened to her brother or was that just a bonus?" Jennifer wanted to know.

Woolsey finally spoke up. "From what we could get out of her she didn't take this assignment for the adventure of living and working in another galaxy. Finding out what happened to her brother was her sole purpose."

"Okay. So how _did_ she find out? I thought certain mission reports were classified."

"I had Radek look into that." Sheppard put in. "Apparently, like Grodin, she's a computer expert. First she hacked Dr. Keller's sign-on then she used it to get into the files and read the classified parts of the mission reports. It didn't really take long to figure out once we knew that we _should_ be looking. She did it while you were on Earth, Doc. If she had also looked into the classified _medical _files then she would have known everything and this wouldn't have happened." He waved his arms at the universe in general. "And thanks to the grapevine she knew all about Drs. Kavanaugh and Brown and their past relationships with Rodney. The two of them arriving on the _Daedalus_ gave her the opportunity to get her revenge while aiming suspicion in their direction and away from herself."

"She deserves to know the truth." Ronon observed.

"What truth?" The group turned to see Petra wide awake and watching them with alert eyes. They moved to stand at the foot of her bed exchanging a glance. Woolsey reluctantly nodded consent.

"Will someone please _say_ something?" Her voice was strained and tense. Her dark brown eyes glistened and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I have to know. Please! Tell me what happened to my brother!"

It was heartbreaking to see and Jennifer placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to give some small amount of comfort even knowing that it wouldn't help. Petra was in the kind of pain that only someone who'd lost a loved one would comprehend.

"Please understand that, at the time, we did what we thought was best." She looked at her friends and colleagues who were silently giving her their support. Rodney reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She took a deep breath. "I know this will be difficult to hear, Petra but Peter…is alive."

**TBC**


	9. Reunion

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part IX - Reunion**

Petra's eyes went wide and her breathing speeded up. "Peter...alive?" She scanned the faces around her. "But how? Dr. McKay said…"

"We are all _very_ sorry that you've had to think he was dead for all these years." Sheppard felt it was his duty to tell the story. "About a year after he was, or we _thought_ he was, well, you know, our team went on a mission to D44-JT8. When we exited the space gate we found a hiveship in orbit…"

**Three Years Ago**

"_Power is minimal. There's enough for life support-barely, short-range sensors, _maybe_ thrusters. It looks like the hyperdrive, communications, weapons, inertial dampeners, long-range sensors and so forth are all offline. It's just…drifting. Orbit is low but stable for the moment but eventually it will fall into the atmosphere and burn up." McKay said from his seat to Sheppard's right. Teyla was curious and Ronon impassive though they could tell he was pleased with the information. It was safe to say that they all had their issues with the Wraith but his were still fresh in everyone's minds. Not more than a few months ago they'd found that the Wraith had completely destroyed his civilization._

"_Let's see if anyone's home." Sheppard flew toward the ship and waited to be noticed. No response. "Okay. How about we go in and have a look around?"_

"_You _do_ know that's breaking and entering, right?" Rodney pointed out. "Not that I'm adverse to the idea. I'm just saying." He'd been hoping for another chance to learn more about Wraith technology, without being shot at, if possible and it looked like he just might get that chance._

"_We'll go in through the Dart Bay. That way it's only…entering. The worst we can be charged with is __illegal trespass and that's just a misdemeanor. It's only a felony if we take stuff that doesn't belong to us."_

"_Gee, thanks_ so much_ for the lesson in criminal law, Major Who-Gives-A-Flying…"_

"_Rodney!" Sheppard admonished the scientist. "Watch what you're saying. We're in mixed company." He turned back to the HUD. "_Ronon_ might be offended."_

* * * * *

_Sheppard was on point. Rodney came next with Teyla and Ronon taking turns on their six. The interior lighting was completely out in some places and dim in others. There was just the faintest throb of power. Rodney found a data terminal and began to run a diagnostic. It ran for a few minutes then went offline. All he was able to find out was that most of the systems had been damaged by weapons fire. Someone had used a Wraith stun rifle as well as a weapon similar to the energy pistol Ronon carried to inflict considerable damage. Too much for Rodney to affect repairs with his current level of understanding of Wraith technology._

_They found the first body ten minutes into the recon. The Wraith warrior had been first stunned then impaled with a Wraith stun rifle. A few minutes later they came upon what could only be described as a killing frenzy. A half dozen Wraith had been killed in the same manner as the first but the slayer hadn't stopped there. Their throats had also been cut and they'd been stabbed repeatedly. It was the same all over the ship. That is until they found the queen. She had not only had her throat cut but had been thoroughly gutted. The state of decomposition indicated that she had been the first to be dispatched. Upon seeing this Rodney quickly exited the chamber and could be heard retching in the corridor. Teyla was right behind him offering silent comfort, water to rinse his mouth and a cloth._

_He tried to give her a smile of thanks but couldn't quite manage it. "Sorry you had to see that. I shouldn't have had a big lunch just before a mission."_

"_I have seen much worse, Rodney." She nodded over her shoulder at the scene behind them and rubbed his back to sooth him. "Do not allow it to trouble you." _

"_Thanks." He saw just the barest flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. "Did you…?"_

_Teyla nodded and called out. "Colonel Sheppard, Ronon!" The two men were at her side within seconds, weapons ready. "We saw movement in that direction." She pointed her P-90. "Someone is still alive on this ship."_

* * * * *

_Their footsteps were muffled by the ship's organic surface as they moved in the direction Rodney and Teyla had indicated. They came to a chamber filled with pods that had once housed humans for the crew to feed upon. All were empty. "Looks like they forgot to stock the pantry." A gagging sound behind him made him flinch, just the smallest twitch of one shoulder and he immediately regretted his words. "Sorry."_

_McKay waved his apology away. "If the cocoons are empty and the hive is dead then who or what did we see?"_

"_It was your imagination." Ronon guessed. _

"_I saw it as well." Teyla informed him. A loud crash brought all of their weapons up to ready position._

_Using hand signals, Sheppard sent Ronon and Teyla down opposite corridors to flush their target back towards him. Moments later they heard a cry that was equal parts rage and madness, just before a human male burst into the dim light._

_He was nearly six feet tall and skinny. His clothing was much like Ronon's but dirty and worn. His dark hair hung to below his shoulders. He swung the Wraith weapon and Ronon stunned him. He fell at Sheppard's feet._

_Crouching Sheppard started to turn him over when he saw the end of an incision peeking out of the collar of his shirt. "Ronon." He pulled the shirt down to show a scar at least six inches in length along his spine. There were other scars as well but more jagged._

_The Satedan moved closer, his weapon still trained on the unconscious man. "Runner." He said confirming Sheppard's assessment. _

_The two men carefully turned him onto his back. He appeared to be in his early thirties. A scar made a diagonal slash on the right cheek with the lower end covered by dark facial hair touched here and there with gray as was his hair. There were more scars on his chest and arms. _He probably has them all over_, Sheppard thought. "These scars are a little older. Looks like he was tortured before being turned into a Runner." Sheppard sighed in disgust. "Let's get him to Beckett." As he and Ronon lifted the unconscious man between them he remarked to Rodney, "Technically, this isn't a felony because, well, he _really_ doesn't belong to the Wraith."_

* * * * *

"_You were right, Colonel. The poor lad was tortured before the tracking device was implanted about a year ago."_ _Beckett handed him a small metallic object about the size of a ping-pong ball with a tail. "We've had to keep him sedated because he refused to allow us to help him. _

"_He's severely malnourished, dehydrated and has a concussion. Scans show that he's had some broken bones that didn't heal properly. There are also a few infected wounds that we're treating with broad spectrum antibiotics. He obviously hasn't been able to spend a great deal of time this past year on personal hygiene so he's been bathed and shaved. And _that_ was a bloody scuffle. Literally. It took four of my male staff to do it. We've also had to cut off most of his hair, it was so tangled. " _

"_Where is he?"_

"_Main isolation. It seemed the best place for him for the time being. He seemed to prefer being alone. Colonel Sheppard's men are there and I took the liberty of doubling the guard." A voice sounded in his headset. "Beckett. Aye, we'll be right there." To the others he said, "Dr. Cole wants to see us right away. Elizabeth and Rodney, too."_

* * * * *

_The group entered the isolation room to see Amanda Cole checking the man's vitals. Fluid dripped into a vein via an I.V. in his right hand and a BP cuff was around his left arm. When she heard the door she pulled a privacy screen around the bed and came toward them._

"_He's sleeping now. Must be having one _heck _of a nightmare and I don't blame him with what he's been through. We've had to restrain him and up the dosage on his sedative twice." She looked down to where her fingers were clenched together so tightly they were white. "The reason I called you, Carson, is...we know who he is. A DNA test is being done to confirm but I don't think it will be necessary."_

"_Who is he?" The group moved quickly to the bed. A gasp came from someone but no one would have been able to say who._

"_Oh, my God!" Elizabeth was the first to speak, her voice hoarse with shock. "That's…that's…"_

"…_Peter Grodin." Rodney finished for her._

* * * * *

"He'd been tortured by the Wraith but he refused to give them the information they were after so they made him a Runner."

"A Runner?" Petra asked.

Ronon answered her question, "Humans hunted by the Wraith for sport."

She turned the concept over and over in her mind. It made her lightheaded and nauseous. "H-h-how do you know this?"

"I was a Runner for seven years until Beckett removed the tracking device."

"What information did they want?"

"The location of a new, fertile feeding ground: Earth."

"How do you know he didn't tell them where Earth is?"

"If he had then they would have already gone there and began culling." Sheppard exchanged glances with the others.

"Dr. Wakeford, we don't know _how_ he got on board the hiveship but we do know that he's the one that killed the hive _and_ the queen. The evidence is unquestionable. We assumed he transported the others on board down to the planet. He was also responsible for the damaged systems. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember anything from before we rescued him, not even his own name. He answers to Peter but that's only because he has accepted it as his name."

Her face went pale where the tendrils of dark hair curled against her cheeks. "I _have_ to see him. Where is he?"

"On New Athos living with Teyla's people."

* * * * *

"He lives alone far from the village and works in the tava fields. Halling and his son, Jinto, have been kind enough to see to it that he is taken care of and not disturbed. I will go ahead and prepare him for your visit." Teyla had been walking along side Petra who was followed by two guards. Sheppard, on her other side, brought the group to a stop near a large cluster of trees as Teyla continued on. Ronon brought up the rear with Beckett, McKay and Keller. The physicist and the physician had insisted on coming. Neither was fully healed from their injuries but wanted to see this through.

Petra was anxious not knowing what to expect. Drs. Keller and Beckett assured her there was a chance that seeing her would bring it all back. There was no way to know so she had to be prepared for anything.

_What have I _done_?_ _I tried to kill _two people! She thought and not for the first time. _My life and career are over. I'll be in prison for a very long time. _

Teyla's return interrupted Petra's thoughts. "He is ready for you now. I have told him only that you are a friend who wished to see the tava fields while visiting Atlantis. I must warn you not to try to touch him unless he initiates the contact. He can become…agitated." Her eyes were filled with kindness and sympathy.

Petra nodded her understanding and, at Sheppard's nod, started forward. Her breathing increased as they rounded the trees and a large cultivated area came into view. And suddenly there he was! She saw a dark haired man crouched between two rows of plants covered with what looked like pea pods. His hair was long, below his shoulders, shot with silver strands and slightly curled like her own.

"Peter, this is the friend I was telling you about. Her name is Dr. Wakeford." He stood and Petra had to hold in a gasp. She'd known about the scar on his cheek but it was startling to see.

"Welcome to New Athos, Doctor. It is good to meet someone interested in our farming techniques. I will do my best to answer all of your questions." His voice was the same but in his brown eyes there was not even a glimmer of recognition.

"Thank you, Peter. And please call me…Petra."

He gave her a small nod and gestured toward the field. Brother and sister moved away from the Atlantis team.

Sheppard and the rest could see the two of them talking, Petra nodding as Peter spoke of farming and harvesting of the tava beans with the same enthusiasm he'd once talked about his work on Earth and Atlantis.

* * * * *

Petra kept staring at Peter's face trying to fit this current image into her memory of him. He had the same dark hair only longer, the same brown eyes that still flashed with intelligence and something else less definable. Pain. That was it. The sort of pain that couldn't be eased with anything but time. She had the feeling that there would never be enough time for his pain to heal. Then there were the dimples. Barely a hint of an indentation when he spoke about his work in the fields. As they walked she noticed a slight limp caused by the improperly healed break of his right foot. She could see some of the scars on his arms peeking from under the edges of the short sleeved shirt he wore.

"Petra, is something wrong? You have the most peculiar expression on your face."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for staring."

"Ah, the scar. I tend to forget about it for the most part. I do not even remember how it happened." The fingers of his right hand reached up to touch the old wound and he looked at her with a contemplative expression. "May I ask, have we met before? Something about you seems…familiar. It is almost as if…" he waved the thought away, "I am sorry. I hope I have not made you uncomfortable."

"No, but you do remind me of someone I loved…_love_ very much."

"Your…mate?"

"No, I don't have a…mate. You remind me of my brother. We were very close. He…passed away several years ago and I still miss him. This place reminds me of where he and I used to go to ride horses together."

Just for a moment Peter saw Petra as she must have looked back then. Hair long and flying free as her steed thundered across the hard packed ground, a delighted smile on her pretty face. He could even hear her laugh. But the memory, if that's what it was, slipped away again before he could latch onto it completely. He pushed down the frustration he always felt when this happened and managed a small smile in return.

* * * * *

Rodney was sitting on a boulder, Jennifer by his side and his arm around her when Petra returned. She looked each in the eye.

"Dr. Keller, Dr. McKay, I would like to apologize for what I tried to do to the two of you. Despite what Mr. Woolsey thinks I did _not _come to Atlantis with the singular purpose of finding out what really happened to my brother though it _was_ an added incentive.

"When I read your report about what happened, you seemed to blame yourself for Peter's death and so did I. There was no real plan for getting revenge but all I could think about was that you had caused someone I loved very much to be taken from me and wanted to do the same to you. When I saw Dr. Keller in the corridor that night it seemed that fate had taken a hand. But she was only injured and I think I went just a little crazy. That is when I decided to take care of _you_ instead. As a physician, I had access to your medical records and found out about your allergy to citrus.

"After that, I used my friendship with Jerry Fischer to find out where the two of you would be that night on the balcony. However, I did not foresee your rescue by Drs. Brown and Kavanagh due to your history with them.

"I only hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

She turned and made her way quickly through the group from Atlantis, head down, arms swinging. "Let's get out of here." Sheppard and Teyla fell into step with her, the guards behind them with Beckett, Ronon, Jennifer and Rodney again bringing up the rear. "I'd like to get back to Earth and start serving my sentence as soon as possible so this nightmare will end."

"What about Peter?" Teyla inquired.

Petra stopped and looked sorrowfully toward where the man that used to be Dr. Peter Grodin now toiled in the tava fields. The tears she'd been able to hold until now escaped and slid silently down her cheeks. "My brother is dead."

**TBC**


	10. Forgiveness

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part X - Forgiveness**

After hearing Petra's admission to Rodney and Jennifer, Sheppard ordered her held under house arrest instead of in the brig. Under guard, she was permitted to go from her quarters to the Mess Hall and back but nowhere else. If she had any medical needs a doctor would be dispatched to her quarters and a guard would be present. That is all he was willing to concede. The couple smiled their thanks and went to their respective work areas.

*****

The next afternoon Rodney and Jennifer saw Peter Kavanagh and Katie Brown sitting together in the Mess Hall and asked to join them. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen them together quite a bit. He filed the information in the back of his mind not at all certain it meant anything. At least not to him.

At first the conversation was strained and awkward but eventually they all relaxed and even began to laugh. While they were alone, Jennifer brought forth an idea she and Rodney had discussed the night before. After a bit of persuasive nudging Katie and Kavanagh agreed to go along with their plan. A few minutes later they were joined by Sam Carter and John Sheppard.

"John, what's going to happen to Petra?" Jennifer asked him.

"Well, her medical career is over, of course. She'll spend more than a few years in prison, but after that, who knows? One thing I do know for sure. She'll never be able to come back to Atlantis."

"But she'll never see her brother again." Jennifer's sadness caused Rodney to squeeze her hand in comfort. She was an only child and the thought of never being able to see a sibling you were close to as Petra and Peter had once been distressed her.

Sheppard lowered his voice. "Jennifer, she tried to _kill_ you by pushing you down a flight of stairs."

"It was late, I was tired and the corridor was dark. I…fell."

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" He waved a hand in the air. "Okay. Granted that _is_ a possibility but what about Rodney? You can't tell me _that_ was an accident."

"I-I-it was my own fault, really. I, uh, f-f-forgot to throw out the ones with the, uh, citrus in them. And the first EpiPen must have been the one they give you to practice with. I just, uh, forgot…to…throw…it…out." Rodney finished lamely.

Sheppard made an exasperated sound. "Well, what about what happened on the balcony?"

Katie, eyes wide, said, "Well, uh, we were, uh…"

"Charades." Jennifer said. "We were playing Charades and, I, uh, got too close to the rail. I'm a bit competitive and get carried away sometimes." She gave him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"Yes. _And _she was winning. If she hadn't, uh, well, then…" Kavanagh added and Katie nodded vigorously in agreement.

"What about Fischer? How do you explain _that_?"

Rodney spoke up for the first time, "You've never had anyone fall asleep on duty?"

"Only _you_, McKay!"

"And me." Added Jennifer. "Doctors fall asleep all the time on long shifts where not much is happening."

Sam understood what they were doing and added her voice. "It _could_ fall under the category of a mitigating factor of 'diminished capacity', the lack of substantial capacity to control her behavior. _Now_ she is able to distinguish between right and wrong but was incapable of it at the time. She would have to agree to a psychiatric evaluation, perhaps even an extended stay in a mental health facility. Eventually, she _might _be able to practice medicine again."

Sheppard was dumfounded. "I do _not _believe this!" He looked from one to the other as if evaluating _their_ mental health. They all stared back with equal looks of defiance. Except Sam who had her head down over her plate like it was a particularly vital piece of alien tech that needed her full attention. Seeing he would get no support from that quarter, Sheppard gave in less than gracefully. "Okay. _Okay_. I'll speak to Woolsey and convince him to intervene with the IOA on her behalf. Geez, I _hate_ being ganged up on."

**Two Weeks Later**

Jennifer was at Rodney's side as they made their way to the Gate Room. They'd come to say one last good-bye to Katie, Peter Kavanagh and Petra. Apologies had been made previously for the misunderstandings and suspicions. Petra would be met by a detail that would take her to an IOA sanctioned mental health facility for evaluation. Carter would be staying at least another week.

Rodney entered the Gate Room with a small amount of nervousness. He, Katie and Peter Kavanagh had not become friends but _had_ managed to come to terms with their past…associations. They'd tried to at least be pleasant to one another and it worked, for the most part.

Only Katie and Kavanagh were there standing next to a cart filled with duffle bags, equipment and several potted plants. Petra had not yet arrived.

He thought about hugging Katie good-bye but didn't know if she would permit it or if it would even be wise. Instead he asked, "So, Katie, what are your plans now that your research has been completed?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'll be teaching botany at a university in Texas. I'm _really_ looking forward to it."

"That's great. I'm, uh, sure you'll be everyone's favorite professor." She smiled her thanks.

"And I'll be teaching at the same university. Physics." Kavanagh put in as he pushed his glasses back into place from where they'd slid down his nose.

Rodney was surprised but tried not to show it. He also refrained from making a snide remark about Kavanagh's intelligence or lack thereof and settled for wishing him well.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you should know." She reached over and took Kavanagh by the hand pulling him close to her side. "Peter and I are getting married."

The shock on Rodney's face was nothing compared to Kavanagh's. Their expressions almost made Jennifer laugh but she managed to hold it in.

Kavanagh's eyes were wide behind his wire frame glasses and he just barely managed a response, "We, uh, we _are_?"

Katie smiled up at him affectionately. "Well, that is, if you'll have me."

His arms lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles. He was smiling so wide it almost split his face. "I thought you'd never ask. And yes, I'd love to marry you!" They kissed for so long that Jennifer finally tapped Kavanagh on the shoulder. "Oh, sorry." Jennifer and Rodney murmured congratulations again and they shook hands all around.

Petra arrived at that moment, accompanied by her guard detail, silently adding her belongings to those already on the cart. There was nothing left to be said. Rodney and Jennifer wished her well then signaled for Chuck to dial the 'gate. The whoosh of the wormhole filled the room then Katie and Kavanagh pushing the cart stepped through the event horizon followed by Petra. She gave Rodney and Jennifer one last look of apology before disappearing into the blue light.

A compressed data burst was transmitted to and from the SGC and, a few seconds later, the wormhole shut down. Once again, all was quiet in the Gate Room.

*****

The man once known as Dr. Peter Grodin tossed and turned on the padded cot that had been his bed for almost three years. His sleep had not been restful as long as he could remember. It had started getting worse a day or two after the visit of Teyla's friend from the floating city. But tonight, weeks later, the dreams were the worst ever. Images flashed through his mind so fast he was unable to get a firm grasp on any one:

_Football, sailing, rock climbing, cycling, swimming, skydiving, hiking, skiing, snowboarding, martial arts, kickboxing._

_The wind in his face as he rode through a field beside a laughing girl with long dark hair._

_Working in a frozen wasteland and performing tests on a missile-like object called a drone._

_Organized chaos. People and equipment everywhere. Walking through a puddle of blue light to arrive in a beautiful underwater city. His stomach flipping over as that same city ascended to the surface._

_Talking to a tall woman with dark hair and an American accent. Though how he knew _she_ was American and he was _not_ he didn't know._

_The scowling face of a man who uses his arrogance to hide the fact that he's a kind, caring and extremely loyal individual. Why the man does this he never knew. _

_Searching for a boy lost in the floating city. _

_A creature made of energy._

_Taking a swing at that same scowling face during an experiment designed to test a personal shield and injuring his hand._

_Floating weightless. _

_Stranded alone on a malfunctioning weapons platform with the enemy closing in._

_The momentary disorientation of transport._

_Hatred for the men with white hair and pale skin living on a strange ship that looked grown instead of manufactured. Even more hatred for the woman with fuchsia-colored hair who seemed to be in charge of the ship._

_Pain inflicted over and over while questions were asked that he refused to answer._

_Surgery without anesthetic._

_Being given an energy weapon and turned loose on an unknown planet. Forced to run, hide, fight and kill only to 'gate to another planet and do it all over again. Injuries that don't heal properly because he dared not stay in one place long enough to get medical care. Unable to form relationships for fear of bringing the culling. _

_A doctor who was able to disable the subspace transponder in his tracking device without the need for high risk surgery._

_Stealing a Dart and sneaking on board one of the ships, killing the queen and the hive, freeing their captors._

_Trying to kill a man with unkempt hair dressed all in black and carrying a P-90._

_Halling. Jinto. Teyla. Kanaan. Wex. Others in the settlement. Laboring in the tava fields of Athos._

_Being given an injection only to awaken days later on a different planet far from Athos._

_Walking with a dark haired woman who seemed familiar as he spoke of the growing of tava beans and living on a verdant and unspoiled planet._

_Fear! Dread! Terror! Fight or flight? They're coming! They're here! Nowhere to run! Nowhere to hide! Dial the 'gate! For God's sake please dial the 'gate!_

He shot up in bed gasping for air and clutching his head, the sweat-soaked bedclothes twisted around him.

Staggering to his feet he stumbled over to the wash basin and splashed water on his face. He looked into the mirror after drying his face with a towel. As it had for the past three years, the face that looked back was at once familiar and strange.

He'd accepted that his name was Peter because he knew no other but it meant nothing to him. Sometimes, when the frustration of not being able to remember got to be too much, he would look into the mirror and say the name out loud hoping that it would remind him of who he used to be. He would repeat the name over and over waiting for the memories to return…but they never did.

"Peter. My _name_ is Peter."

Closing his eyes, he took some calming breaths and faces floated out of the darkness. An older man and woman, two young women and a young man sitting around the dinner table with him, eating, talking and laughing. The dark haired woman with the American accent, sometimes smiling and sometimes not. The man with the unkempt hair. The scowling man. A small yet surprisingly strong pretty woman he knows as Teyla. A young dark skinned man in uniform. Other people, places and things that _should_ be familiar but aren't…or are they?

"My name is...Peter. My name is…" His eyes snapped open wide and suddenly there it was! Everything. All that he _was_, all that he used to be. "My name is…Dr. Peter Grodin. I-I am a-a-a…civilian scientist working in the lost city of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy. Dr. Elizabeth Weir is the expedition commander and Major John Sheppard is the military commander. My mother is…deceased, my father is-is…retired, I have a brother, Prescott and a sister, no, _two_ sisters, Penelope a-a-and…Petra!"

Yes! He _remembered!_ His sister Petra was _here_ in Pegasus. But _how_? _Why?_ More than likely looking for answers regarding his death. He knew that everyone thought he'd died when the Ancients' satellite was destroyed. The Wraith queen had told him so and he'd believed her. He'd seen the satellite explode on the Wraith view screen as they dragged him to a cell.

He dressed hurriedly and went to see Halling. Without giving too much away, he was able to convince his friend to hand over the transmitter used for contacting Atlantis in emergencies then returned to the shack that was his home. He laid the device on his bed and sat there staring at it.

He'd been with the Athosians for nearly three years, toiling in the fields and living a simple existence, devoid of any true identity. Some memories were still missing but most of what he'd lost had come back.

_Should I stay here on New Athos? Return to Atlantis? Earth? What would my family say if I suddenly returned from the dead? _

He turned all the possible scenarios over and over in his mind trying to decide which outcome would be the best for all concerned. After a few minutes of deliberation he reached for the transmitter.

*****

Chuck touched his headset and listened to a voice only he could hear. He looked at his computer screen for the IDC authentication and his eyes went wide in shock. "Yes, sir. Please hold on while I get…the commander for you." He switched to the PA, "Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay to the Control Room immediately! Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay to the Control Room!"

"What's going on, Chuck?" Amelia Banks asked. Her co-worker and friend looked as if he were in shock.

Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay arrived before he could form an answer. "What's the emergency?" Sheppard asked.

Chuck's eyes flicked from one man to the other. "We just received a transmission from the Athosian settlement. It was authenticated by an inactive IDC. This…person asked for Dr. Weir, _Major_ Sheppard and Dr. McKay."

"Whose IDC was it?"

When Chuck didn't immediately respond, Woolsey said, "Skip the dramatic pauses, please."

"Sir, he claims to be Peter Grodin. But the records show that Dr. Grodin has been dead for _four years_."

**TBC**


	11. Conclusion

**The Return of Katie Brown**

**Part XI – Conclusion**

Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay exchanged a look while Chuck continued. "He's also asking for his sister, Dr. Petra Grodin. The only Petra we have, uh, had is Dr. Wakeford."

"Chuck, Dr. Grodin _isn't_ dead and Dr. Wakeford_ is_ his sister. It's a long story. I'll tell it to you over a beer some night." Sheppard told the technician. He glanced at Woolsey who nodded once. "Put him through to Mr. Woolsey's office, please." To Woolsey he said, "We need to tell him about his sister. I'm not looking forward to that conversation."

"Neither am I."

*****

John Sheppard banked the Jumper around and landed about a hundred meters from the lone shack. He and his passengers had been strangely silent on the trip from Atlantis. Each preferred to be alone with their thoughts for the time being.

The rear hatch cracked open with a hiss but no one moved. Finally, Sheppard stood. "Okay, let's get this party started."

Keller gathered up her equipment with McKay's help and they followed Woolsey and Sheppard out onto the grassy field. To their right they could see a small shack. A dark haired man was standing in the doorway watching them approach. When they got closer they could see him smile and wave. Sheppard waved back.

The Atlantis group came to a stop a few feet from Peter. "Major Sheppard! It's good to see you again." He stepped forward right hand extended. "Dr. McKay, you look as if you've seen a ghost. You all do."

Sheppard motioned to the man and woman who had remained silent. "This is Richard Woolsey, the expedition commander, and Dr. Jennifer Keller, Chief Medical Officer." They both nodded in greeting.

"What happened to Dr. Beckett? He's not…?"

"No, he's fine. He's still here in Pegasus. He's just taken on another…position."

Jennifer stepped forward hand extended. "Dr. Grodin, I hope you don't mind. They asked me along to give you a quick check-up, if you'll permit it."

"I thought you might. Please come in and we'll get that out of the way." He took the medical bags McKay was carrying then gestured for her to precede him into the shack and closed the door leaving the others outside.

*****

An hour later Jennifer walked toward the men from Atlantis, her face carefully kept in her professional expression that gave almost nothing away. "Physically he's fine, aside from the old injuries and a slightly elevated blood pressure. Some of the injuries can be repaired with surgery, others he'll just have to live with. The scars from the…torture and the one on his face can be made less noticeable with reconstructive surgery which he has declined for the moment.

"As for his memory, he remembers _almost_ everything since the day he was taken. There are some gaps but that's to be expected with what he's been through. He's been pushing himself trying to remember though I've attempted to deter him from it as it will take time or it could not come at all. Then again, it might take just the right stimulus to bring it out. There's no way to know." She paused for breath.

"He's ready to see you whenever you're ready." The three men nodded and she stepped away to allow them to speak privately. Rodney would tell her everything later anyway.

*****

After some deliberation and attempted persuasion on the parts of Woolsey and Sheppard, Rodney decided not to join them. He'd been devastated when he couldn't save his friend all those years ago and shocked beyond words when they'd found that he'd been "rescued" by the Wraith and turned into a Runner. And, while he was ecstatic that Peter was once again himself, he still felt guilty for his part. It was _his_ fault, all of it and he didn't deserve to be forgiven. And Peter _would _forgive because it was his nature. He'd only known the man for a few months but knew him to be highly intelligent, honorable, fiercely loyal and utterly incapable of holding a grudge…except against the Wraith.

So, while Woolsey and Sheppard spoke with Peter and after helping Jennifer carry her medical supplies back to the Jumper, Rodney wandered off into the woods and found a fallen tree to sit on. It was here that Peter found him nearly two hours later tossing pebbles into a small pond. He jumped when a voice spoke into the quiet contemplation he'd gathered around himself.

"You know, I come here a lot myself. It's peaceful and quiet. No one bothers you. You can think those long, long thoughts of youth and contemplate the universe in its infinite diversity. Or just decide what to have for supper." Rodney gave up the slightest of smiles then the corners of his mouth turned downward again. "Look at that. You almost smiled. So, tell me Dr. Mc-, um, Rodney, what would I have to do or say to make you actually smile?"

Rodney shrugged one shoulder keeping his face averted and continued to throw pebbles into the pond without responding.

"It wasn't your fault, you know, what happened to me." Peter tossed a few pebbles into the pond himself.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. And it won't work."

"Yes, I am and yes, it will…eventually, because it _wasn't_ your fault. I don't blame you and you need to stop blaming yourself. I _insist_ and I warn you, I can be a stubborn old sod." Peter slapped his thighs and stood as if coming to a decision. "And if you _don't _cheer up I'm going to begin reciting some of the more…earthy Limericks I've learned over the years _and _I'll do it in front of Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Keller."

The physicist finally turned to face his former colleague. The picture in Rodney's head of the look on the straitlaced Woolsey's face upon hearing dirty Limericks was enough to startle a laugh out of him. "Woolsey might be shocked but I wouldn't be at all surprised if Jennifer knew more dirty jokes and Limericks than anyone."

Peter laughed, slapped Rodney on the back and the two men headed back toward the shack.

"So, Peter, what are your plans now that you, uh…"

"Now that I am again in possession of my faculties? Aside from coming back to Atlantis for a visit, I'm not sure. Thought I would do an Indiana Jones and make it up as I go."

"Hmm. That could work."

"So, tell me about Dr. Keller. You and she are dating, I take it."

"How did you know?"

Peter shrugged. "It's the way you look at each other. You are both utterly smitten. Plus I've never seen you help _anyone_ with their bags before. Oh, she has you well trained, my friend."

*****

Back at Atlantis Peter was greeted warmly by those who had known him before as well as those who had not. Everyone had heard about his…adventures and to many he was almost a hero, a living legend, for what he'd done on the Wraith ship though his actions there were what he still did not yet remember. Dr. Keller had cautioned the staff against mentioning anything about the subject because they had no idea how he would react to the knowledge of what he had done. They had also been warned not startle him or touch him unless he initiated the contact.

Peter responded to everyone with a pleasant smile and sometimes a handshake but inside he was more than a little uneasy. He hadn't been around large groups of people in nearly four years and could feel his body readying itself for fight or flight. He had retained many of the instincts he'd developed while running from the Wraith. It was one of the reasons he lived far from the main Athosian settlement. The memory of an incident from when he'd first gone to live there flashed through his mind.

He had not yet become accustomed to the name Peter and as such did not respond when Halling had hailed him. Halling had then placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to take action as he'd learned to in the previous year, by instinct. He'd knocked the man to the ground and had nearly beheaded him with the scythe in his hands. Thank God he'd recognized him in time! Since that day the Athosians had been careful never to startle or alarm him and he was eternally grateful for their diligence.

The second day of his visit to Atlantis Peter and Ronon were just coming from a sparring session in the gym and were now headed for the Mess Hall to meet Teyla, McKay, Keller and Sheppard. The two men had bonded over their shared past as Runners.

As they made their way through a crowded corridor near one of the transports a civilian scientist bumped into Peter. The man started to apologize but before he could utter even one word Peter, reacting instinctively, twisted the man's arm behind his back and slammed him against the wall. He fell to the floor where Peter then flipped him onto his back and brought one knee down to pin him to the floor. One hand grabbed the front of the man's shirt, the other raised and clenched in a fist. Ronon grabbed Peter's arm preventing what was surely meant to be a killing blow.

"Grodin, stop! It was an accident."

Peter looked up at him barely registering his new friend's words. His breath came in hard pants. Finally, after a few taut moments, he relaxed his upraised arm and stood. Ronon helped the injured man to his feet.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Peter's brown eyes pleaded with the man for forgiveness and he nodded his understanding and acceptance of the apology. He'd heard about Dr. Grodin.

"Take him to the infirmary." Ronon told the man's colleagues. They nodded and led him away. "Go about your business. We're done here." The Satedan ordered the group of onlookers that had gathered and they did, muttering among themselves about the scene they'd just witnessed.

"Oh, God! I could have _killed_ him." Peter's eyes tracked back and forth as if looking for escape. "I can't stay. I don't _belong_ here anymore."

"You'll be fine. It just takes some time. I was the same way when I first came to Atlantis. They had me under guard for a long time."

But the man that used to be a mild-mannered yet physically active scientist was already shaking his head. "I'm not _like_ you. I'm not…strong enough to go back to the way I was before the Wraith turned me into this monstrous…_thing_ I've become. And next time I might do irreparable harm to someone." He turned and made his way quickly back toward his assigned quarters vowing not to leave them again until his visit was over.

*****

Though he wanted more than anything to again be a part of the family of Atlantis, Peter Grodin made the decision to return to the Athosian settlement. Ronon was probably right, eventually he _might _be able to reintegrate into the community but he had his doubts. The incident today had graphically illustrated that he was still too dangerous to be around others. He might _never _be ready and that more than anything was the major factor in his decision.

He made a recording to be delivered to his sister Petra in the facility where she was currently being cared for. He talked about the return of his memory, explained his rationale for not returning to Earth and why the rest of the family should continue to believe he was dead. He hoped she would understand and wished her well ending with, "I'm certain we'll see each other again one day, Petra. Take care. I love you."

*****

With some persuasion, Mr. Woolsey agreed to reinstate Peter's IDC and provide him with a personal transmitter in case of emergency. He took it gratefully but they all got the idea that he wouldn't be using it much.

Sheppard had just gotten comfortable in the pilot seat of the Jumper when Rodney and Jennifer entered. "John, we'd like to take Peter home, if you don't mind."

"Uh, sure. To tell the truth, I'm kinda relieved. Now I won't be late for my weekly ass-kicking from Ronon."

Rodney snickered. "I thought that was tomorrow."

"No," Sheppard corrected him, "tomorrow is when _Teyla_ kicks my ass."

"Oh, well, in that case," Rodney slid into the pilot's chair and began the power-up sequence, "…shut the door on your way out."

Sheppard flipped him a mocking salute. "Yes, your majesty." The hatch whined shut a moment later. A few seconds after that the bay doors slid open, the Jumper rose and headed for the mainland.

Peter stared out the front window a while then remarked, "You're actually flying in a straight line, Rodney. I'm impressed."

Rodney smiled his thanks and Jennifer remarked, "He's had some practice over the years."

Peter lapsed into quiet again. He looked out the window without really seeing anything, just thinking about…everything. When he spoke again his voice was soft. "I'm…very sorry for what Petra tried to do to both of you."

"She didn't know what she was doing. At least now she'll get the help she needs instead of going to prison. And Jennifer and I are fine thanks to Katie and Kavanagh. Don't let it bother you." Jennifer confirmed and Peter nodded acceptance of McKay's account.

"Kavanagh would be Dr. Peter Kavanagh but who is Katie?"

"Dr. Katie Brown, a botanist formerly assigned to Atlantis…and my, uh, you know, uh… She and Kavanagh are, uh, well, they're…"

"What Rodney is so eloquently trying to say is that his ex-girlfriend and a former member of his staff with whom he butted heads on a daily basis are getting married."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. The thing is I can be a bit…self-absorbed at times. But it's something I'm working on…" He glanced back at Jennifer with a smile, "with a little help."

*****

"I'd offer you something hot to drink but it would take a while to get the fire going in the hearth." Peter offered Rodney and Jennifer as they escorted him back to his home. "Plus I don't have any coffee. No tea either come to think of it."

"Well, I, uh," He looked over at Jennifer, "I've cut back on my coffee consumption."

"Probably a good idea." They stood there in awkward silence.

"Well, Dr. Grodin…" Jennifer began.

"Peter, please. Dr. Grodin died four years ago."

"Peter, it was a pleasure finally meeting you." They shook hands. "Be sure to give us a call if you need anything."

"I will." He turned to Rodney. "It has been good to see you again, Rodney." He pulled the physicist into a quick hug. "Take care of this guy, Jennifer. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

She nodded and took Rodney by the hand as they moved back toward the Jumper. The sun was just reaching the tree tops, lengthening the shadows. A warm breeze tousled Jennifer's long hair and Rodney thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Peter waved as the Jumper lifted off though he knew they couldn't see then went inside the shack and closed the door.

*****

The Jumper lifted off and banked around to head toward the sunset. Jennifer looked out the window puzzled. "Rodney, what are you doing? This isn't the way to Atlantis."

His smiled smugly. "It's a surprise." He set the autopilot and walked to the back of the Jumper. Pulling down several overhead storage compartments he removed an air mattress, sleeping bags, pillows, a tent and a mid-sized insulated cooler. "We are having a picnic under the stars just as I promised."

Jennifer's heart swelled. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"That was the plan." He moved back to the pilot seat and switched the controls back to manual. Jennifer put her arms around him from behind and nuzzled his ear.

"Mmm. I love you, Rodney McKay."

He took her hand and kissed the palm. "And I love you, Jennifer Keller."

**The End**

**A/N:** Many thanks to all who have R and R this story. You have my eternal gratitude. BTW If I've missed any loose ends, PM me and I'll tag it.

_Namaste'_,

Sandy


End file.
